1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawn mower apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn mower pull cord winding apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the winding of a pull sprocket in the repair and maintenance thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pull cord structure of various types have been utilized in various environments throughout the prior art. The winding and reeling of such structure requires various specialized apparatus and have attained such status in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,816 to Varlet sets forth a cord winder to reduce cord length formed as a plate member, with slots to receive a rope wound thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,817 to Bjork sets forth a further example of a hand winder to wind a cable thereabout.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lawn mower pull cord winding apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in addressing the winding of a lawn mower recoil start pulley in a matter not attended by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.